Revelations of a Teenage Slayer
by EmoStarlette
Summary: Among all the new slayer potentials, one is called to be the ultimate slayer. This is her story.
1. Dulce

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that come from the shows "Buffy" or "Angel", I do, however, own Dulce, and any other new characters. I also own the story plot. This is all original work, and I want to thank Joss, and everyone at Mutant Enemy for inspiring it. On with the show....   
  
"Revelations of A Teenage Slayer" By Stephanie aka WickedWillow1   
  
In every generation, a slayer is born. She is the chosen one, created to rid the world of evil. Blah, Blah, Blah. You've heard it once; you've heard it a million times. Now days, there's millions of "chosen ones" running around, but still, for some reason, the evil manages to survive. That's where I come in. I'm the "alpha" slayer, if you will. And I, along with the people who taught me all I know, continue to try to save the world from apocalypse after apocalypse. I am Dulce, the vampire slayer.   
  
When I look back at the person I was before this whole slayer gig, I have to admit, I miss it. I wish I could still sit around watching soaps, and eating popcorn, instead of spending my night in cemeteries, either kicking ass, or getting my ass kicked. It's not all bad though, I guess. I mean, saving someone's life is pretty good on the ego. I can't say I don't love what I do.   
  
Basically, this is my story. I can't say it will make you laugh or cry, and I really don't know if it will touch your heart, or teach you a valuable lesson or anything like that. It's a no bull, non-sugarcoated look at what it's like to be a slayer, and I find it pretty darn interesting. Hopefully you will too.   
  
A/N: Please review! I really like the idea I have for this story, and make sure you review if you want to see another chapter! Oh and btw, Dulce is pronounced "Dul-cee". Thank you for reading the intro. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	2. Red Kill

It all started on July 29th, 2003. I remember it like yesterday. It was a hot summer day, in my hometown of Red Kill, West Virginia, and I was spending the day in the comfort of my air-conditioned apartment. Red Kill is a relatively small town, but most of the residents keep to themselves. You'd never see the people around there having a block party, or anything like that.  
  
Our apartment was small, but it served its purpose. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchenette/living room, and a tiny balcony. Not much of a view though. I lived with my brother, Trevor, and his girlfriend Lucinda. My mom worked as a live in maid in the next town over, so we didn't see her much. Trevor and Lucinda were pretty easy to live with though. Both were 23 or so at the time, in their "prime" I suppose. Lucinda worked as a waitress at the local diner in town, for just above minimum wage, and Trev worked as a mechanic at Ed's Motor Repair Shop, which was just across the street from our building. I always like it was my fault that the worked such bad jobs, that the only reason they were still in Red Kill was to take care of me. I was sure of it too, after I left and they moved to New York.  
  
Anyways, I was sitting there, and Lucinda had just gotten home from work. It was hot as hell, and our crappy little air conditioning unit wasn't working so well.  
  
"Dully, can you run up to Asian Moon, and get these things, so I can start dinner?" Lucinda asked me, handing me a list of things written on a small pad of paper, decorated with pictures of sailboats.  
  
"Sure," I replied, pulling my long brown hair into a bun. I grabbed the 20 dollars Trev had left that morning, and headed to Asian Moon, this middle- eastern quickie mart up the street. My best friend, Kita's family owned the shop. I opened the door, bathing myself in the spicy smells that filled the shop.  
  
"Hello Miss Dulce, how are you today?" Mr. Shadhan, Kita's dad, greeted me.  
  
"Hey Mr. Shadhan. Luci just sent me to pick up some things for dinner," I answered, leaning on the counter. Suddenly, Rakeam, Kita's brother appeared from the back room. I felt my cheeks fluster, and my spine tingle. I had had a crush on Rakeam for as long as I could remember. His smooth caramel skin, and dark brown eyes heated me up, despite the fact I was sure that on that particular summer day I couldn't have gotten any hotter.  
  
"Rakeam, help Miss Dulce find her things," Mr. Shadhan instructed him. Rakeam smiled at me, and led me to the back of the store.  
  
"Hey Dulce," He said, picking up a box of rice (the first item on my list) off of the middle shelf in the aisle, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, Luci just sent me over here to pick up some things," I replied non-chalantly. He flashed a smile at me. "Nice outfit," He said, half laughing. I looked down, gasping in horror at the fact that I had forgot to change out of my bikini top and old pink shorts. It wouldn't have been a big deal, if I hadn't accidentally spilled ketchup all over the shorts that morning, and if the bikini top wasn't an old ratty one that was handed down to me by Lucinda.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry," I said embarrassed. I grabbed the paprika and crossed my arms against my chest.  
  
"No problem, I hear ketchup stains are in these days," He smiled. Rakeam had this way about him that made you melt.  
  
"Really?" I asked, biting my lip.  
  
"Really," He nodded, placing his hand on mine, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. With the great smells, and natural lighting of the store, I felt as if I had just died and went to heaven. The bell on the door clanged, interrupting my little fantasy, and upon the realization that the person entering the store was my brother, Rakeam dropped my hand, and went back to work getting my things.  
  
"Hey kid," Trev said, rustling my hair on his way to the freezer in the back.  
  
"Don't call me that," I huffed. I hated when he called me kid. My name is Dulce, and I am a grown women. Well.maybe not a grown woman, but close enough.  
  
"What should I call you, Oh great Dulce?" He joked, I smiled, and he slung his arm around my shoulders. Trev takes after our dad, and all the girls have been green with envy ever since he "settled down" with Lucinda. Everyone likes Lucinda though, so she doesn't really have to worry about any one actually trying to get between the two of them. They are the perfect couple. The only problem is me. A lot of the older people in town see me as trouble, with my purple streaked hair, and nose ring. I have spent a lot of nights wondering why I can't just be like everyone else. Then again, I've spent an equal number of nights happy that besides Kita, and Luci, I'm the only girl in town with a bit of originality and dignity left. So haha hillbilly town, put that in your pipe and smoke it.  
  
"Hey I got to get back to work," Trev told me, paying Mr. Shadhan for the soda he was drinking, "Tell Luci I'll be home around 5, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing," I replied.  
  
"Stay out or trouble kid," Trev smiled, at the sheepish look I gave him, "I'll see you later." I walked back to the freezers, grabbed myself and Lucinda a couple of cold cokes, and returned to the front. Rakeam had already collected my things and bagged them, secretly adding in my favorite kind of gum.  
  
"That will be $11.19," Mr. Shadhan told me. I dug the money out of my pocket and set it on the counter, before grabbing the bags. "Thank you, Miss Dulce, and say hello to Lucinda for me," Mr. Shadhan smiled. I smiled back and waved, and began my walk home. The town was quite, as it normally is on a Thursday afternoon. I walked slowly, not wanting to go back home quite yet, as I turned the corner; I heard the shuffling of feet behind me. When I turned too look, I noticed a red headed girl behind me. I had never seen her before, and even though Red Kill isn't tight-knit, you still know everyone there. I quickened my pace nervously, something just didn't feel right about this chick. I ducked past the McAllister's house, and she followed me. This supremely wigged me so I stopped.  
  
"Okay lady, all I have is a box of rice, and some chicken, there is no reason for you to mug me," I explained as she approached me, "That, and I have quite a set of pipes on me, so the whole town is going to hear me if I scream." Now that I look back at it, I have no idea why I was so frightened by a skinny red head.  
  
"There's no reason to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you," She explained. I still kept a good 5 feet between the two of us.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked cautiously, "And what do you want?"  
  
"I'm here to explain your destiny," She began. Ten minutes later, I was standing there, my eyes wide, mouth hanging, and I was totally convinced she was a lunatic.  
  
"So your saying that all that fairy tale stuff is true?" I asked.  
  
"Basically, yeah," She replied.  
  
"And I have to fight it?" I said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, not alone, but yeah," She explained.  
  
"Ok either, this is some crazy dream, or I'm going nuts," I laughed, "Because this is bull shit."  
  
"No, Dulce, you are the chosen one!" She assured me.  
  
"Can't you find someone else? I mean, I almost failed gym class. I really don't think you've got the right girl," I explained.  
  
"No, you don't understand. You are the slayer. There are no substitutes. What about all those potential girls, can't they just do it? I thought you said there were millions." I replied confused.  
  
"Yeah, but your like the ultimate slayer. Your needed in the fight against evil," She said back. I could tell she was getting frustrated with me, "Come with me." I knew she wasn't going to give me a choice, so I decided to make a compromise.  
  
"I'm already late getting home, just let me drop this stuff off, and I will go with you," I told her honestly. I was sure it was a bad idea, and I'd probably be murdered, but hey, this was a lot of excitement for a small town girl like me.  
  
"Sorry I took so long, I started talking with Kita, and totally lost track of time," I lied to Lucinda. I hardly ever lied to her. She smiled, pushing her golden blonde hair behind her ears.  
  
"I was wondering where you were," She said taking the bags from me.  
  
"Can I go hang out with her a little while longer?" I never lied to Luci, so this was hard to do.  
  
"Sure, just be home in time for dinner," She instructed. I grabbed a cardigan lying on the couch and put it on, before running back outside.  
  
The "woman" who still hadn't told me her name, led me to the town cemetery. I was so freaked by then that I considered running home.  
  
"Watch," She told me, pointing to the grave in front of me. Suddenly, the dirt began to move, and an arm shot up from it. I screamed and nearly shit myself right then and there. Following the arm was a body, and incredibly pale body.  
  
"Whoa, Rick, is that you?" I said looking at the so-called vampire in front of me. It looked just like the guy who used to live on the floor above us. Out of no where he lunged at me, and without thinking, I threw him off of me, and in mere seconds, had him pinned to the ground.  
  
"What do I do?" I yelled frantically. The woman threw a piece of wood at me, and I forced it into his heart, as if I was an old pro.  
  
"You just staked your first vamp," She said happily.  
  
"So that's what you call it," I smiled, "Man, that was a trip!" For some reason, I got a real buzz from this.  
  
"I think your ready for the big leagues," She laughed, "I'm Willow by the way." Wow, Miss nameless really does have a name! 


	3. Tales of a Witch

August 3, 2003 I cracked an egg on the edge of the pan, and sighed as I watched it sizzle and sputter. Willow had been training me for almost a week, and I had enough bruises to form constellations. Slaying was way harder than I first expected. I sat down at our kitchen table and glanced at the book Willow had given me to read. It was a big, old, leather covered book, which reeked of mothballs and dust. "Slayre" was written on the cover in bold letters, and the pages were old and worn. They looked about as worn as I felt. As I touched the cover, I felt a sudden chill flow through my body. It was as if I could see, hear, and feel all the women who had read this book before me. I smiled to myself, and got to work reading.  
  
By 6:00 I was already sitting in the cemetery with Willow, awaiting sunset. She was in the middle of telling me about the time she and her friends had turned into their Halloween costumes. The best part about slaying with Willow was she always had an exciting story to tell. I loved hearing about the trouble her and her friends managed to get themselves into. Entranced by her tales, I felt as if I personally knew the people she spoke of. My heart ached for that sort of excitement and adventure they had. If only I knew then what thrill my life would soon bring me.  
  
"Willow?" I asked, after she finished her story.  
  
"Hmm?" She replied, turning to me.  
  
"Where do I go from here?" I wondered aloud, hugging my knees to my chest. She smiled for a brief moment, before looking off into the distance.  
  
"Well, I'm leaving on Sunday. One of my friends called me last night. Apparently they just got that last of the potentials shipped off to where they need to be," Willow replied, "So I'm going back home."  
  
"Where is home exactly?" I asked.  
  
"Su- I mean Boston," She answered.  
  
"Oh. Since you guys have all those potentials to fight, what are you going to do now?" I continued.  
  
"I don't really know. I suppose I'll get a job, and maybe my own place eventually. It's not like we're totally done fighting. We're still needed for the big stuff, none of the potentials have that kind of experience yet," Willow explained, "That and we have to start re-building the watcher's council." As I thought back to the part of my current reading material about watchers, a new question arose in my head.  
  
"Do I have a watcher?" I asked. I felt kind of stupid, asking her all of those questions and all. But I think she enjoyed it.  
  
"I am I guess," She smiled at me. Willow is a pretty cool person when your not convinced she's nuts.  
  
"So what do I do after you leave?" I wondered. I didn't really even want to think about Willow leaving. Besides Kita, she was really my only friend. And she was the only key I had to unlocking my heritage and destiny as a slayer.  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about tonight. What do you think about coming with me to Boston?" She replied, a glimmer of hope in her eye. On the outside I was beaming. Just the thought of meeting all her friends, and helping in the fight against evil excited me. But inside, I was afraid. Afraid of leaving Red Kill. So far, Red Kill was my life, it was everything to me. Which I admit, is sad, since it is just a small red neck town.  
  
"You don't have to go if you really don't want to," Willow replied, protectively putting her hand on my back.  
  
"I want to. At least I think I do," I answered. They needed me as much as I needed Red Kill, if not more. So my decision was final. I was going to go to Boston with Willow. 


	4. Don't End Up Like Me

August 3rd, 2003  
  
"Dolce?" Luci called as she came in the door.  
  
"Yeah?" I yelled back from my room. I was searching under my bed for my old duffel bag. We were supposed to leave in 3 days, so I figured I better start packing.  
  
"Can you help me take this stuff to the Laundromat?" She said, appearing at my door, "What are you up to?" My eyes widened, and I scrambled out from under the bed.  
  
"Uh, nothing, I just lost...a shoe," It was all I could come up with. She frowned, looking me over. All the training had taken a toll on my body, and something about the look in her eyes clued me in on how worried she was about me.  
  
"Look at you," She laughed, brushing the dust out of my hair, "Dulce May, you really are quite a picture." I looked down at myself. Earlier I had tried on an old dress I owned, to see if it would still fit me. It was a strapless, flowy, red number, and with my dark wavy hair, I looked like a girl right out of a Latino music video.  
  
"Thanks," She smiled, and pulled me to her. Luci was the closest thing to a mother I had. I must admit Trev has a good taste in women.  
  
"So how about that Laundromat?" I smiled and nodded.  
  
The laundromat is a 15-minute walk from our apartment, but with the huge baskets of laundry we had, it seemed like much longer.  
  
"What have you been up to lately? You've been gone an awful lot," Luci inquired.  
  
"Kita and I have just been busy. We've only got a couple weeks of summer vacation left, so we're trying to make the best of it," I replied. I glanced at Luci, and couldn't help but laugh. Here we were, her dressed in her waitress uniform and flip-flops, and me in a music video dress, walking down Main Street. Not that main street was all that busy, but there were quite enough people there to stare and point.  
  
"Luci?" I asked after we got into the building.  
  
"Yes?" She replied as she sorted through the dirty clothing.  
  
"What would you think about me going away, to Boston?" I asked.  
  
"Why would you go there?" She raised her eyebrow at me.  
  
"There's this great college prep school there, and Kita's mom knows the headmistress there, and got me accepted," I had been thinking of a story to tell Trev and Luci. I didn't want them to think I had just run off or something.  
  
"Oh. Well, uh, Dulls, those schools are pretty expensive," Luci explained, "Believe me, if we had the money, you could go. Maybe if we save up-"  
  
"I got a full scholarship," I interrupted.  
  
"Oh," Luci responded, "That's wonderful!" She hugged me, and smiled. Though she looked happy on the outside, I could tell she didn't want me to go. But maybe it was the best for all of us.  
  
"Let's have a celebration!" Luci proposed excitedly, "I'll make your favorites. Chicken Curry, Spanish rice, and crab salad." Haha, yeah, sounds kind of nasty doesn't it? Guess I have weird tastes.  
  
"Great," I attempted a smile.  
  
August 4th, 2003  
  
"When are you leaving?" Trev asked me. Luci had to work a double shift, so Trev and I were eating microwave dinners on the balcony.  
  
"Sunday," I answered, molding the mashed potatoes into a cross with my fork.  
  
"Wow," Trev sighed, "How long are you going to be there?"  
  
"Well, I'll visit for Christmas, and you guys can always visit me," I explained. More than anything, I wished I could take them with me. Lucinda has always believed in all that supernatural stuff, like knocking on wood, and those psychic readings. Trev was different. He had to see it to believe it. He didn't even believe in Santa Clause when we were little. So telling him that vampires were real, and that I fought them, would not go over so well with him. He'd probably have me committed.  
  
"You know, I don't have to go," I told him. He put down his plate and turned to me.  
  
"Dulce, look at me," He instructed, "You don't want to end up like me, or Luci. You've got a great chance to really do something with your life. Don't pass it up because of us. Don't let your life mean nothing." As much as I didn't want to admit it, he was right. If I stayed in Red Kill, I'd end up being a small town girl forever.  
  
"I love you Trev," I lent over and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I buried my face into his chest. My eyes welled up with tears, but I held back the sob that crept up my throat. 


	5. Now Leaving Red Kill

August 7th, 2003   
  
Between Red Kill, and the state's main highway, there is a long winding country road. It's pretty desolate, and rarely used by anyone but the residents of Red Kill. As I went down this road for the last time, I realized that I'd miss it more than I ever expected. It was where Trev taught me to ride a bike. It was the same road, where I had crashed Luci's car when Kita and I had first got our driver's permits. It was the road leading to the town I had grown up in. But at the same time, it was the road leading me to a new life. I was facing the beginning of an amazing journey, the journey of my life.   
  
I rolled down the window, as we passed the sign marking the town limits. Red Kill: Population: 317. As I studied the green road sign, I felt as if all the guilt, and unhappiness leaving Red Kill had brought me, just faded away. Excitement and anxiousness filled its place. I smiled to myself, the warm West Virginia wind sweeping across my face. Boston, here I come!   
  
A/N: Not loving the bad reviews I've gotten so far. But I can deal. Thanks Mari, for the review, it meant a lot to me! Well I'm crossing my fingers for some more GOOD reviews. 


	6. Shadows of the Past

August 7th, 2003  
  
Willow had been a lot of things in her life. A daughter, computer geek, friend, and powerful wicca, just to name a few. But being a watcher, that was something totally foreign to her. Being responsible for bringing a young girl into a world, that before hand, only existed in her wildest dreams...or nightmares. Depends on how you look at it. It was so much more than that. Her mother had never been deeply involved with her life, and Willow had never had a sister. Buffy had all of those things. A devoted mother, a careing sister, and an unquestionably strong relationship with her watcher. Willow was both unsure, and excited to share the same thing with Dolce. But getting to know her, as well as earning and keeping her trust, wasn't going to be easy.  
  
Willow drummed her fingers on the steering wheel along to the tune softly flowing from her car speakers. It was a familiar melody; "A Boy Named Sue" by Johnny Cash. As kids she and Xander used to listen to his Uncle Rory's old records. He just happened to be a huge Johnny Cash fan.  
  
She glanced over at Dolce, who after the first hour on the road, had drifted into a heavy sleep. Dolce's small, undeveloped chest rose and fell softly, as she breathed out of partially open lips. Willow smiled to herself, wondering how such a seemingly innocent, unexpereinced girl, could have such a meaningfull, yet harsh, destiny. There was a time long ago, back before crosses and stakes resided in her purse, that she was the same girl. Jesse's death had brought Willow a rude awakening; she was no longer a sheltered child. And the world was a lot darker then it seemed.  
  
Now Dolce would have the same awakening. She'd have Willow to soften the blow though. Dolce began stirr, but didn't awaken. Her long dark hair was in a tight ponytail pulled together at the name of her neck, and her green tank top was slightly wrinkled. For a fleeting moment, Willow invishioned herself there, sleeping contently in the passenger seat of her mother's car, curled up with her red hair in curls. The song changed, and Willow turned her attention back to the road. She pressed her foot harder on the peddle, as the 2002 Santa Fe passed a road sign reading: Boston 80 miles.  
  
A/N: I had to leave a little something about Johnny Cash in there. My mom was a big fan of Johnny Cash, since her brother was a big fan when they were growing up. Sadly, her brother died of Cancer the year before I was born, but his memory lives on, as long as dear old Johnny. He we'll surely be missed. 


	7. Welcome To Boston

Bulky, gray storm clouds rolled in on Boston, creating an eerie darkness over the city. I scrambled down the busy city streets, looking for shelter from the oncoming storm. The house was much too far away, and the sky was nearly consumed by black. The store came into view, so I stepped up my pace, hoping to god that it was still open. Luckily, the open sign was fully lit, and the door was unlocked.  
  
"Hello?" I yelled, entering the shop. After about 3 weeks in Boston, hanging around the house had gotten dull, and for some reason, everyone thought it'd be fun to buy this old bookshop. My guess is they wanted to construct something reminiscent of the magick box. In my eyes, it was a good attempt, but the new store was nothing like the magick box. Not because it was a different kind of store, in a different kind of town, but because it was missing a few of the things that made it unique. Mainly, Anya and Spike. Like everyone else, I never expected to miss Anya's speeches on the importance of money, or hearing Spike yell "bloody hell". But the store was still really nice, and provided the safe, homey feeling we all needed. It was an old store originally built in the late 1800's, and had been restored in the mid 1970's. Xander and Faith had painted the walls inside a rich navy blue color, with silver trim. The best part of the store was the smells. The smell of century old leather and the Irish crème Buffy always added generously to her coffee smothered you upon entry, but it was warming, and comforting. I loved browsing the bookshelves, the selection was impeccable. You could find a book on the demons of ancient Greece and a copy of an Agatha Christie best seller all in one aisle.  
  
I plopped my stuff down on the counter, next to the old fashioned cash register. I figured we wouldn't get any customers, since a storm was rapidly approaching, so I turned the open sign off, and headed into the back room. Sure enough Buffy and Xander were sitting back there doing who knows what. Buffy and Xander's friendship had grown undeniably stronger since our move to Boston, which among all the new development was my favorite. I'm just wondering when, finally, their friendship will turn into something more. It'd be good for the both of them, what with the passing of Anya and Spike.  
  
"Hey guys," I greeted in my usual peppy way. Grabbing my designated coffee mug, I filled it to the brim with the hot cocoa kept next to the coffee machine.  
  
"Hey Dawnie, how was class?" Xander asked. On to my least favorite development, SAT prep classes. Buffy had insisted I take them. She wants me to go to some Ivy League school, like Harvard or Princeton. I guess so she can live through me vicariously. I still haven't had the heart to tell her I want to maybe take a couple years off to "find myself". I'm not sure what that means exactly, but it's better than going to some old stuffy college.  
  
"Dull," I replied honestly, "What have you guys been up to?"  
  
"We just finished preparing the house about an hour ago," Buffy responded, smiling.  
  
"Preparing for what?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Willow's getting back today," Xander explained, "With the slayer she tracked down. Her names Daphne or Darcy or something."  
  
"What kind of preparing?" How come I hadn't been clued in about this? Since when did we keep SITs with us anymore?"  
  
"Cooking, cleaning, that kind of stuff," Buffy answered, "I was Domestic Buffy today. I'm even making dinner later."  
  
"You? Domestic?" I couldn't help but laugh. Buffy couldn't even get the microwave to work half the time, so I was perplexed by the thought of her even cooking.  
  
"Hey! Now that I don't have to do the slayer thing as much, I'm realizing how much the human side of me is good at," Buffy explained.  
  
"But you don't even have the slightest idea how to cook," I said cocking an eyebrow. Buffy gave me a stern look, and turned to Xander for support.  
  
"She kind of has a point there Buff," Xander admitted nervously, "The last time you actually cooked was Thanksgiving...four years ago."  
  
"Yeah...so..." Buffy pouted, "I can still cook, you'll see." Xander and I glanced at each other, trying to suppress the oncoming laughter.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Dawn can you take this upstairs for me?" Buffy asked, handing me her crossbow, "I forgot to put it away after patrolling last night." I nodded, and took it upstairs with me. I dropped it off in the weapon closet, disguised as a linen closet. The door to my room was slightly open, so I carefully pushed it open all the way before entering. I glanced around to make sure there were no demons or vampires hiding away anywhere, habits are hard to break I guess. To my surprise I noticed the guest bed in my room, which Rona used to sleep in before she moved back home, was re-made with brand new lilac sheets, and a white quilt. It was one thing that now there was going to be another hormonal teenage girl in the house, but in my room? Jeez, little Dawnie is really getting the shaft in this situation! I was about to go complain when Andrew popped his head in.  
  
"Have you seen my spock action figure?" He asked me. Normally, I would have told him that Faith got tired of it and threw it up on the roof, but I was in a bad mood by now.  
  
"No, go ask Faith," I sighed, plopping down on my bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Nothing," I lied, "I'm just tired." Andrew looked at me quizzically, and then raised an eyebrow at me. After the staring started to get really annoying I broke.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm just kind of miffed that no one told me this girl was going to live with us, and share my room and everything," I spilled.  
  
"See, Jedi mind tricks never fail," Andrew smiled, "Don't worry, she won't replace you. Your like a big, irreplaceable...thing."  
  
"First of all, you need to get out more," I laughed, "Second, thanks, now I'm thinking she's going to replace me."  
  
"Again, you can't be replaced. I'll always like you better if that's any constellation," He replied, with puppy dog eyes. I couldn't help it. I guess it was his "Jedi mind tricks" but I did feel a little bit better. Suddenly, Faith walked by the room, and Andrew rushed to follow her. I laughed and decided to head downstairs. I glanced in the kitchen to find Buffy and Xander each covered in flour. Pfft, kids. My ears perked up as I heard the sound of car doors slam outside. For some reason I felt myself get excited, I just couldn't help it.  
  
"I'll get it!" I yelled, running to the door, with Buffy and Xander close behind. Faith had appeared at the foot of the stairs, warning Andrew that if he didn't stop asking her about his spock action figure, she'd rip the heads off all the rest. I hastily opened the door, and sure enough there was Willow, along with little Miss Slayer.  
  
"Hey Dawnie!" Willow said, as I threw my arms around her. Even though she had only been gone a couple weeks, it felt like forever. As we parted, and Buffy took her turn, I glanced at the girl. She looked around timidly, fiddling with the charm bracelet she had on. Her dark brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and she was probably about 5'5 or so. Her blue/green eyes matched the plain v-neck top she was wearing, and her long legs where covered in a pair of black jeans.  
  
"Oh, guys, this is Dolce, Dolce, this is Buffy, Xander, Faith, Andrew, and Dawn," Willow introduced us. Dolce gave a shy smile, and waved slightly. I couldn't imagine her fighting vampires...but then again I hadn't been able to imagine Amanda fighting vamps either. And she died doing just that. Something about this new girl was intriguing. The feeling of intimidation just washed away, as I looked at the soft eyes of a scared girl. 


	8. Fitting In

August 11th, 2003  
  
Boston is like nothing I've ever seen before. That's sad, I know, but true. The nearest city outside of Red Kill is Farfield, and that's not even a third of the size of this place. Even the mall, which I went to with Dawn, was astonishing. The people around here are a lot more stylish than anyone in Red Kill. Back there people still think hot pants and leisure suits are "in". Not to sound bitter, but I think Boston fits me. Well, it fits me without actually fitting me at all. I'm sure I look like a pathetic southern girl to everyone else. Mental note: Work on self-esteem.  
  
The house is glorious! About 10 times as big as our old apartment. It's this beautiful old Victorian, with huge lead paned windows, and solid oak floors. I have to admit, it's the closest to luxury I've ever been. The best part is the garden in the back. It's got a Tuscan feel, with flowers, a little pond, and even a cute little patio.  
  
On to the people. Willow really wasn't exaggerating when she told me how great her friends are. Buffy, the slayer, is really cool. She's already got me training with her. It's a lot more intense then training with Willow, but Buff is the slayer after all. Next there's Xander, who is absolutely hilarious. Dawn explained to me about how he and Buffy's "significant others" died in Sunnydale's "final battle". I couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards them, even if I just did meet them. I have to agree with Dawn, they would be really cute together though. Then there's Faith, who, may I just add, I want to steal all her clothes. Which again, is one of many flaws. I'm the only girl I know who actually wore a white beater with every outfit for 3 months strait. Faith's pretty interesting though, but she's the exact opposite of Lucinda in every way, Which oddly, just makes me miss Lucinda even more. Andrew is pretty odd, but I like him. Reminds me of a little puppy dog, actually, the kind that follows you around, whining until you play with it. Lastly, is Dawn. She's only a year or two older than me, and once we got to talking, I realized we're a lot alike. Her mom died a few years ago, and her parents divorced when she was younger. So she too was left in the care of a sibling, which is Buffy of course. She loves Nirvana and All American Rejects, and can't stand smokers or school assemblies. And most of all, she's a teenage girl growing up with the knowledge of vamps and demons. I think we'll get along just fine.  
  
I think I'm going to like Boston.....  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
